Traditional user interface techniques used in television set displays are designed for channel selection and other conventional television functions. The television set display itself is designed to display entertainment content.
As the television set becomes a focal point for home entertainment and home networks, it is desirable to optimize the ability to display various types of information on the display in an unobtrusive manner. Text information has been displayed in various manners on television displays including horizontally or vertically scrolling ticker style information displayed (generally on the lower several lines of the display).